The Man I Knew No Longer Exists
by Leonard Vindel
Summary: The war is over but another battle awaits. However before it begins they meet each other once more on a battle torn landscape.  OneShot.


I saw a pic on someone's blog and of course the image of SasuHina flooded my brain, the only problem is that i having a hard time drawing the image. And i was dying to write about it too

Please excuse all spelling and grammar.

Feel free to review but flames will not be entertained.

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

It had finally come to an end but the man who began the war in the first place was still at large and considered very dangerous; yet there she was in a forest torn and shaped a new by the battles that had occurred. The terrain was not the only thing that had suffered at the hands of the war; it too, was wounded. Tress had either been uprooted or scorched; the air was clouded by heavy smoke caused by tag bombs. For every few kilometres mounds of sand that marked the graves of those who fell could be seen, one could not avoid the feeling of sadness and loss at the sight of them. The mist that had always contained droplets of water now also carried droplets of blood. It was the end of the war and the beginning of a long recovery for the shinobi world, but such wounds never really heal.

She walked steadily, carrying some supplies from one medical camp to another. The distance between them was not great but walking through the remains of such a terrible war made the journey long and emotionally exhausting.

She came to a halt when she felt the existence of a dark presence, so strong that her legs refused to advance her any further. The atmosphere had become affected well and the simple involuntary task of breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as she could feel the dark presence close the distance between them.

Within a few more minutes a body emerged from the heavy mist. 'Uchiha Sasuke!' Hinata gasped. The pace of her heart beat quickened, the rising and falling of her chest hastened. It was a kind of fear she had never experienced before and the very thought of death seemed like a better option than enduring this fear any longer.

'His eyes are bandage, but it does not seem like he is in any sort of pain' Hinata thought seeing Sasuke scar less face approach her.

* * *

His desire for revenge and bloodshed was too strong to stand waiting in the hideout any longer. His new eyes were almost ready for battle and so was he. Although he was unable to see he could sense the effect that the war had on entire shinobi world. He found himself stepping into broken weapons and puddles of cold thick liquid that felt much like blood. As he imagined all the pain and carnage of the war, a smile grew wider on his face 'Now you will all understand the pain of losing a loved one over power and control', his smile faded as visions of his parents and beloved brother flashed through his mind 'But it cannot compare to the pain I felt and the pain I am about to inflict'. He walked himself steadily through the mist.

His pace slowed as he felt the atmosphere around him change slightly. It was truly different and it had a certain bit of warmth to it. Never the less he proceeded in its direction.

* * *

Hinata's mind was in disarray and she knew she could do nothing about the vengeful Uchiha that was getting closer to her. She held her breath before he came to a stop right beside her 'He knows that I am here.'  
Sasuke turned his head to face the warmth that stood beside him, that warmth however was overcome by fear of him 'Hn, he is absolutely terrified of me. No wait, the human being standing next to me is not a man but a woman'. He turned his head to face her and felt his eyes meet with the woman who stood beside him.  
Hinata unwillingly turned to look at Sasuke when his glance shifted onto her 'I-I can see his eye through the bandages, but i have not activated my Byakugan.' She noticed how much he had grown since she had last saw him 2 years ago, his hair was a little longer and a bit untidy, it was so unlike him. She gasped when she looked deeper into him 'There is…nothing. There is nothing about the man that is standing beside me that resembles Uchiha Sasuke. Only his frame is Sasuke but inside him is nothing. It's a bottomless pit of nothing. Where has his heart gone too? Where is the Uchiha Sasuke that I remember?'  
Hinata's knees gave up the battle to keep her body up and fell to the uneven ground below her, dropping the medical supplies she had wrapped in her arms.  
Sasuke proceeded to bend down to meet her eyes again; he just glanced at her for a while before moving his hand towards her face. A certain joyful memory of someone he loved stopped him from touching her face. He instantly rose up and continued his journey leaving the woman to regain her composure.

Hinata took short breaths in an attempt to calm down after Sasuke had left her but the tears leaving her eyes made it difficult. 'That is no longer Sasuke. Can he be saved? Can Naruto-kun truly save you Sasuke-kun?'


End file.
